


Extra Floppy

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catheters, F/M, Gloves, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: (Request fic!)Akira made a little mistake. Nothing a trip to the clinic won't fix.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Extra Floppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuusei_teki_na_koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/gifts).



> Uhhhhh yeah so I was given a loose idea to go off of and just kinda rolled with it  
> It's not really smut and it's not much of a story and it's definitely weird so um  
> ...  
> Idk I like it?  
> I hope you do???

Don't panic. The words flashed in Akira's mind every second, and by the third or fourth flash, he wasn't sure they meant anything anymore. This wasn't right. Didn't feel normal. He was slick! Cunning! Courageous! So what the  _ fuck  _ was he doing like  _ this?  _

Akira jittered imperceptibly on the balls of his feet, acquainting himself with his own nervous tics. When was the last time he was nervous? Why were his fingers doing that?

The door to Takemi's clinic stood closed, and Akira was too anxious to notice he was standing awkwardly close to it. What would she think? Would she think he was stupid? What he did  _ was  _ stupid, of course, but… ...and what if it just turned her off? By nature, Akira assumed she had a strong stomach, but that didn't mean she didn't still think things were  _ gross.  _ Especially…

This was embarrassing. Akira was supposed to be a leader. He opened the door.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn't anyone in the modest waiting room. It’s not like he was gonna just spill everything right then and there, but a little extra privacy didn't hurt. 

Tae peered over the counter as Akira jerkily approached. He steeled himself for eye contact, but found himself staring over her shoulder anyway. 

"Well,  _ you _ look like shit," Tae mumbled, sipping from a black mug.

_ "M- mhm, yeah,"  _ Akira squirmed. 

"Somebody die?" she asked, leaning forward to study Akira's evasive face. 

"What?"

"Did somebody die?"

"Yeah, I heard you, but I don't-"

"Just take a deep breath, hon," Tae sighed with a tiny, smug smile. 

Blackness. Akira's eyes shut.  _ Don't panic.  _ Air was going into him, and it smelled like clean carpets and hydrogen peroxide. Once the air left, he would have to tell her what happened. He was not calm about that.

Then again, if he didn't have her, he'd have to have this talk with a complete stranger. 

Akira exhaled. 

"...so?" Tae prodded, and Akira realized he was still running through the words in his head instead of saying them. 

"I- I should just show you."

This did not abate Tae's confusion. 

"I-In there, I mean," Akira explained, gesturing vaguely towards the door. 

_ "Oh. _ This is a  _ visit.  _ ...you know where to meet me."

Although it took him mere seconds to reach the exam room, Tae was already inside, washing her hands. She sighed again, reaching over to grab a pair of latex gloves. 

"Alright. Go ahead," she said, calmly coaxing the rubber onto her hands.

"Uhm, this…” Akira watched the fingers of the gloves fill up, and he wondered desperately if she would really use her hands on him. “I, um-"

"C'mon. I'm a  _ doctor.  _ You can show me."

"I just think you'll think I'm stupid," Akira flatly admitted.

"I doubt it," she chuckled back. 

Fine. Fine! Getting there was the hard part. Now he was just drawing things out. 

Gritting his teeth, Akira sucked in another breath and let his hands work his pants open. He forced them to his knees with a huff and went back to staring past Tae's shoulder. 

For a moment, she was silent. Her face didn't so much as twitch. It was surprising, given Akira knew exactly what she was looking at: the earbuds hanging out of his dickhole.

She should have been scolding him, or making fun of him, or  _ something.  _ Instead, she was just waiting patiently. How was he supposed to explain? Sure, they were  _ kind of  _ intimate, but their relationship wasn't like  _ that.  _

"Are they stuck?" Tae finally asked. 

"Uh- ...I think so," Akira stuttered. “It’s just, um- I, like, folded the cord in the middle and um- yeah. Y-you can see the plug right there, and-”

"I see it. You didn't put anything else in there, right? Just the cable?"

"N-no, nothing else."

"And did you use any kind of lubricant?" Tae crossed her legs, her lab coat sliding off of them, and Akira hated the chills he felt when she said  _ 'lubricant'. _

"Vaseline…"

"Alright," Tae said simply, rolling her chair over to the boy, serious as ever. 

"Hey, hey, um-" Akira begged, shuffling a foot backwards and almost tripping over his pants. "W-w-what're you gonna do?"

"Petroleum jelly readily absorbs into skin. That includes the walls of your urethra," Tae explained, gently cradling his shriveled dick and grabbing onto the end of the cable. "Once it was all absorbed, the headphones got stuck."

Shallow breaths rocked Akira's chest, and the air on his palms felt colder than usual. Was… was he  _ sweating?  _ A  _ girl  _ was touching him… well, Tae was a doctor, but she was  _ different.  _ He wasn't just a patient to her, right? 

Then he remembered that she was also holding onto a rubber cable that was shoved bladder-deep into his cock, and all pretensions to romance disappeared. 

"Y-you're not gonna- a- ...what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to pull this out. You'll feel a mild burn, but there won't be any lasting damage. It may be painful or difficult to urinate for a day or so."

"Okay…" Akira sighed. Even the subtle shifting of Tae's hands was making him shiver - making him forget the dull throb of pain inside of him. 

"Just relax. The more relaxed you are, the easier this'll be."

Something flipped over inside Akira's pelvis. It was like a 'butterflies-in-your-gut' feeling migrated downwards. Like someone was poking at an inflated balloon between his kidneys. Then, he became very aware of not only the dull, scraping burn in his cock, but also of how  _ full  _ it felt. When the cable was still and he had a chance to relax, there wasn't much sensation at all. But, now that Tae was  _ sloooowly _ dragging the thing back out again, every inch of it became intimate to him. How much was inside him? Six inches? Seven? It felt like  _ miles,  _ and even though the friction of the rubber against his insides  _ was  _ somewhat painful, he found his eyes clenching shut as he fought the urge to groan in  _ pleasure,  _ not pain. 

Then he heard a minuscule sigh from below, and he opened his eyes again. 

As if it wasn't already hard enough to breathe, he choked on a gasp. Amidst all the new, strange sensations, he hadn't even noticed how hard he had gotten. From the looks of it, Tae had only pulled about an inch out of him before she paused. Despite its persistent blankness, her face was beginning to take on a deeper and deeper shade of red, and Akira could tell she was doing all she could not to say something. 

Instead, she readjusted her hand on his cock, which throbbed against the thin latex. 

"U-um, I-"

"It's fine," Tae said quietly. 

Without warning, she began pulling again. Waves of pleasure and pain crashed against one another inside Akira's groin as the cable dragged its way across his stretched urethra, muscle tension ebbing and flowing, tingling in his toes, breath, breath,  _ breath,  _ **_hot fucking breath_ ** in his throat and oh  **_god_ ** he couldn't help but

_ "Hnnnn-ah!" _

His hips shivered again. Akira gathered himself, and no, he hadn't cum, but yes, he did just moan like a girl. 

That was just one more inch. Fuck.

"Painful?" Tae asked cautiously.

"Um…" Akira mumbled between heavy breaths. 

"It's  _ fine,"  _ she lied again. "Just… try to take a deep breath." Her face was  _ beaming _ red now, and Akira wasn't sure if that was out of frustration or something different. Then again, he did like to flatter himself. 

More pressure. He took a deep breath, which accomplished nothing. Perhaps the most tantalizing thing was her hand. It was wrapped around him just enough to hold it where she needed it, but every instinct told Akira it should be moving. He  _ needed  _ her to stroke him. Needed somewhere for all of that feeling to go. Pain was threatening to engulf pleasure, but the burning only drove him closer. He needed Tae to take him there. 

But she did not look up at him. Another gasp slipped from his lips, and then a less bashful moan, but she just kept going. 

Suddenly, it was over. The full feeling was gone, as was Tae's hand, and all he could feel in his wilting cock was a dull, burning pain. 

Ever unfazed, Tae rolled back across the room, dropping the earbuds and gloves into the biological waste bin and starting to wash her hands again. 

"I'd like you to try to go to the bathroom," she said. "I'm sure those things weren't properly sterilized, and while the risk is low, I'd prefer not to take any chances. Urination is an effective and natural way to ensure that your urethra is nice and clean."

Akira listened to his own heartbeat for a moment, still trying to rectify what he felt - what Tae had made him feel. She was just doing her job of course -  _ of course  _ \- but god did he want it to be more. He heard what she told him to do, but words like  _ urination _ and  _ urethra  _ bounced right off of him. Whether or not there was something more to her stiff demeanor, he couldn’t be sure enough to act, so he shuffled off into the bathroom in the corner.

……...

Uh oh.

………

_ “What did you say?”  _ came through the door.

“I have to go, but nothing’s coming out!” he called back. “I can’t- ...what should I-”

_ “Just come back out here.” _

………

“What’s wrong with me? I pushed, but- I can’t-”

“Your urethra is swollen,” Tae said matter-of-factly, sorting through a pile of pre-packaged equipment, all of it wrapped in either clear or shiny white plastic. “It should subside in one or two days, but you will definitely feel some pain when you're eventually able to urinate. I can give you some anti-inflammatories to try and reduce the-”

“What’s that?” Akira interrupted, staring at the rubber tube Tae had set aside. 

“...that’s a urinary catheter,” she responded in an almost-sarcastic monotone. Akira must have been making some kind of dopey face, because she kept explaining. “It’s inserted into the bladder through the urethra in order to drain it.”

“You’re gonna, um… put it in me?”

Tae turned from her pile of supplies to look at Akira, and he searched to no avail to find something telling on her face. From how long it took her to exhale, either she was doing the same thing, or she was just pissed off and hiding it. Or maybe confused? Or maybe horny? Akira hoped she was horny. Then he remembered that she was going to put a tube in his dick, so maybe not.

“Yes.”

“Will it hurt?” is what he asked, but what he meant was  _ will it feel as good as before? _

“A little. You… could wait until the swelling subsides if you don’t want t-”

“No, no, that’s cool,” Akira mumbled.

“Alright…” Tae sighed, finally showing the tiniest sliver of emotion. She grabbed a little plastic satchel of something, and rolled over to him again, taking her little table with her. “If you could please lower your pants again, we can get started.”

He did. She pulled a little cloth from its packaging and grabbed him again, and he tensed up.

“What’s that?” he asked flatly, not so much interested as much as trying to distract from her hand on him. 

It would serve futile, as she pulled his foreskin back and immediately began gently swabbing the exposed head of his cock. “It’s a sterile wipe,” she said.

_ “Cold,”  _ he mumbled just to keep his mouth moving.

“Sorry,” she replied unapologetically. That done, she retrieved a clear, plastic pouch with a bunch of tiny writing on it and hung it off the side of the little rolling table. Then, she carefully unwrapped the catheter, and hooked one of the tubes on the thicker, two-pronged side up to the thin, clear tube leading to the strange pouch. The other end, she dipped into another white plastic satchel equally as nondescript as the first. When it came up, it was covered in clear gel.

“That’s…” Akira whispered, for some reason.

“This is the catheter, yes. Are you prepared?”

It seemed like an oddly nonchalant question.  _ You’re going to grab my dick and stuff a tube down it. No, I’m not really prepared.  _ “Uhhhm, yeah.” he decided.

She was swift, but not reckless. Before he could think, the tube was inside of him, its diameter slightly wider than the thin earbud cable. He inhaled sharply. What he felt before was new, yes, but it hadn’t pushed him very hard. This ached. This twisted up his gut. This was opening him wide, and he really wasn’t sure what to do about it. One look at Tae told him she was not as conflicted.

Then, just as he felt that humbling gut-prodding feeling again, a pale yellow stream shot through the little clear tube and into the bag below him. He stared at it, listening to the tiny dribble as the doctor emptied him. It wasn't like pissing at all - and no shit, why would it be? - but the barest feeling of relief at least was familiar. He forced himself to breathe again and focused on the sensation of his insides draining out of him. His body told him it was unnatural, but there was a slightly glowing warmth to it all. And yes, it  _ was  _ unnatural, but Tae was there to guide him through it. She had so fearlessly and flawlessly treated him, all the while-

"I'm hard again, aren't I?" he mumbled to himself. 

Tae sighed quietly, holding the catheter in place inside his stiff cock. He looked at it and the unnatural protrusion that was slotted in it, then down to the ever-filling bag full of his own piss. Then, he took a peek at Tae's face. For all her sighing and jaw-clenching, she looked rather serene. Very serene, considering how he kept popping boners in her hands.

"Am I weird?" came out of Akira's mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, like, this whole thing with the earbuds, and now this... you don't think I'm weird, right?"

Without consideration, Tae replied, "No, not really."

"Sorry, I just… I don't really get anxious ever so I guess I just can't control myself right now, and…  _ really? This isn't even a little weird to you?" _

"Nobody's normal, Akira. The procedure is almost finished. We can talk after, okay?"

"O-okay…" 

The warmth inside Akira subsided slowly, the stream of piss dribbling to a halt. Tae fiddled with something on the bag before reaching back up to grip onto Akira again, and he wondered if she wasn't just teasing him this time. 

"I'm going to pull it out now, okay? Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

He'd gotten pretty used to the intrusion, and when Tae pulled the tube out of him, it was more disappointing than relieving. What was relieving was her watchful eye on him. Her plunging into him and taking control of his biology and not having to worry about what she might do. He felt like a deranged moron for thinking it, but he wished he could do it again if only for that strange comfort. 

God, it was so stupid. Akira reached listlessly for his pants. 

"There's one more thing," Tae said, carefully plucking the various wrappers and bits of waste from the little table. Curiously, she didn't touch the catheter bag. "So, if you could leave your pants off, please."

"Is it… something bad?" Akira asked, too preoccupied to ask anything meaningful. 

"No," Tae assured, rolling back over and placing a thick little nylon carrying case on the table. It had a zipper around its perimeter, which she opened to unfurl the thing like a book. Secured with elastic straps, an assortment of smooth, metal bars lined the inside. Each was very, very gently curved, and they were ordered by size. Next to that, Tae dumped a handful of little packets onto the table. 

"Masturbation is a healthy habit, and I recommend it," Tae said. Just hearing her say that sent a chill to the tip of Akira's cock, which, while it had grown soft and was throbbing in pain, was still very much ready for the action of which it had been long deprived. "But you've got to take better care of yourself. Genitals are rather fragile, and urethras doubly so. The tissue inside is soft - not accustomed to being touched or massaged - and you could get a serious infection if you're not working with proper, clean tools."

"Okay...?" Akira mumbled. Something was wrong. No doctor would have that stuff just lying around. No doctor would say anything more than, 'stop messing with your pisshole, idiot'. No damn doctor would  _ help him masturbate.  _ Tae had to be into him, but she just wasn't acting like it. Maybe she was crazy. Like, really off the deep end. 

"These are designed for urethral insertion, and as long as you sterilize them, are perfectly safe." She tore into a packet of lube. "Proper lubrication is important, too. I'm sure you understand why, now." With her other hand, she plucked the smallest tool from the case and began coating the end in gel. 

"Okay, but-"

"Yes?" she asked. "Question?"

"Yeah, um… what is this?"

"These are urethral sounds."

"No, no,  _ this!"  _ he burst, gesturing at the room around him. "I mean, this is nuts, right? I've been freaking out trying to keep my cool this whole time, 'cause I  _ always  _ have shit under control and  _ now I don't! _ But- Just... what are you trying to  _ do?" _

"Akira, I'm  _ trying  _ to teach you how to perform urethral masturbation safely."

"B-but- ...this isn't  _ normal…"  _ Akira mumbled to himself.

"Uhmmmm, do you want me to drop the doctor thing?" Tae asked, the formality in her voice melting away. "That's kind of boring, don't you think? Or did I hit some kind of nerve…?"

Akira didn't even realize how confusing the sentiment had been when he heard it. He ran it back and forth in his head. 

"What do you mean?"

"You…" Tae's brow tightened. "I mean, that's why you came here, right?"

"I came here because I got a  _ cord  _ stuck in my  _ dick!" _

"Oh. So… that was fuckin' real?"

_ "Yes!" _

"Huh. I thought you got it stuck in there just to have an excuse for me to touch it."

**_"What!?"_ **

"Don't pretend you're not into me, guinea pig. I would have done it if you just asked, but you're a quirky guy, so I thought maybe you were trying to be cute with that little stunt. No guy has ever done something that sweet for me, so I just played along. I thought you liked it."

"Sweet…? I…"

"And the catheter…  _ man,  _ you fuckin'  _ loved  _ that. Freaky. I like it."

"But-"

"So, no doctor thing? I can still jack you off if you want."

For some reason, he was able to look her in the eye again. Her face was different. More vulnerable, but just as honest. 

Well, he couldn't just turn her down. 

"N-no. Doctor's good, please. Sorry."

Tae's face changed again. 


End file.
